Various apparatus for the processing of materials, such as pulverizing or other material colliding apparatus are known in which a flowing material such as grain, concrete, wood and the like can be introduced for purposes of reduction. Examples of such apparatus are replete, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,769B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,396, each apparatus having a pair of rotors that are supported for rotation within a housing or other enclosure. A plurality of hammers or impact blades are retained in a predetermined configuration by the rotors, the impact blades being retained by means of shear pins or similar attachment members. The rotors and the impact blades rotate continuously and cause material entering the housing to be impacted and reduced by features of the retained impact blades. One problem in using an apparatus of this type is that of efficiency. That is, the impact blades and/or attachment mechanism wear down over time, prompting significant down time of the entire material colliding apparatus for purposes of replacement or repair.
There is a general need to develop a reliable and adjustable retention mechanism, such as for hammermills or other material colliding or processing apparatus, which enables easier replacement and repair but without requiring significant down time of the processing apparatus.